Hindered
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: When Mercury can't sleep and decides to bother Neo for entertainment, he finds himself in a rather constraining situation. MercNeo, ONESHOT.


_**Title:**_ _Hindered_

 _ **Summary:**_ _When Mercury can't sleep and decides to bother Neo for entertainment, he finds himself in a rather constraining situation. MercNeo, ONESHOT._

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Mercury Black & Neo Politan _

_**Author's Note:**_ _Just a little Merc and Neo fic. Enjoy._

* * *

 ** _Hindered_**

A long drawn out sigh slipped from my lips as my silvery eyes stared up at the ceiling. An awkward emptiness settled inside my chest as I mouthed numbers into nothingness, counting the small designs in the white paint that sprawled across our dorm room ceiling. At the foot of my bunk was a stack of comics I'd already read through. Wrapped up in my ear buds beside my pillow was my scroll. I'd already listened to every song in my playlist at least seven times a piece. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I shifted uncomfortably in place and rocked the bunk a bit. Cinder groaned in her sleep. Even in her sleep she wanted nothing more than to gripe at me for making the wrong moves.

It had been a long day. There was no denying that. A few plans fell through and Cinder was absolutely pissed at us all. Mostly Neo. Just this afternoon, Torchwick was apprehended, our mission was compromised and Cinder blamed Neo for all of it.

With Roman gone, Neo was more or less reassigned to us. She'd registered to Beacon when we did, as part of our 'team', under the name Noir. Only, unlike Emerald, Cinder and myself, Neo didn't stay after orientation, she went back to helping that bowler hat wearing moron with the only part of the plan we'd really entrusted him with.

Despite all the random excuses we had to make about our team mate and her whereabouts the entire time she was gone, Cinder remarked on several occasions that Neo being gone was for the best when it came to playing the role of students, seeing as she was odd. Now she was going to be a full time member of the group and she was going to have to fit in. At least I'd get a good laugh out of it.

A slight rustle filled the air as I turned onto my side, dragging my blanket with me. The dark of night lingered over our room like a ghost. Everything was perfectly quiet. Heavy red drapes kept the moonlight outside. Honestly, I think we're the only ones who keep our drapes shut at all times. That made sense to me, we're all such secretive people. And...this is where my mind goes when I can't sleep at night. The fucking drapes.

Normally I'd be the first to fall asleep. Cinder usually barked that it was because I didn't care. Which was fine, she wasn't wrong. I didn't care, I still don't. You don't get to see the things I've seen, turn your back on civility and morale the way I have and still care about anything other than yourself.

The way I see it, the world hurt me and I'm gonna get even. I don't owe this world a thing. As long as I can get in on the action, I really don't care what happens to this school, the people in it, or the rest of the world surrounding it. So yeah, compared to Cinder and Emerald, I always slept like a kitten.

"C'mon." I mumbled to no one in particular as I flipped my pillow and pressed my cheek against the cooler side. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. On nights like this, I actually notice how uncomfortable metal legs are. It's hilarious to me, all this time, you'd think I'd of just forgotten what it felt like before. I kind of have, but I remember that the blankets used to catch a great deal less.

I don't actually need to cover my legs, there's no feeling in the metal, it's more of a habit than anything else, I like to have everything up to my shoulders covered. It makes me feel safe, stupid as that sounds.

I could also detach the prosthetics for comforts sake and just put them on in the morning but I found in the past that detaching them would just lead to problems later. Curling up in a ball of sheets and blankets, I let out an exasperated sigh. Nothing left to do but go through my music one more time. A blue glow illuminated my face as I turned on my scroll and placed my little blue bud in my ear.

My eyes lidded as The Kill by 30 seconds to mars started up. The other ear bug dangled over my shoulder as I reached for another comic. Marvel's "The Frankenstein Monster" to be exact. The pages made a soft sound as I opened the flimsy little book for probably the 6th time tonight. Silence settled all around me, and a calm feeling rushed over my pounding head. I really hated being board. It was like a physical issue for me. Boredom felt like a limb falling asleep, it pricked at the tips of my fingers and lingered in my temples. I really needed to get some new comics.

A small mewl broke the silence. At first I thought it was my scroll screwin' up. I cradled the little tablet in my palm and looked it over. Everything seemed to be in working order. The moment I hit the pause button on my music, I heard that same odd sound a second time. Slowly, I glanced over the rail of my top bunk. "Emerald?" I muttered. It didn't sound like Cinder and Neo was never one to make noise. Part of me hoped she was awake, maybe we could talk until I fell asleep.

When the sound met my ears a third time, I sat up straight, my blanket pooled around my waist. It was a weird sound, unlike anything I'd ever heard before. It wasn't a grunt, or a moan, it was somewhere in between, literally a mewl. That was the only word I could think to use for it. Below my bunk, Cinder was fast asleep, across from her was Emerald and above Emerald, across from me, was Neo.

It was her first night here with us, officially and as she stirred in her sleep, that small sound slipped from her lips. It really was Neo. My eyes rolled down the curve of her small body hidden by her blanket, her legs moved as her hands gripped at her pillow, holding on to it for dear life.

It was weird to think she was having a nightmare, I didn't know her well though I'd spent a fair amount of time with her since joining up with Cinder. I'd just never seen her afraid of anything. Slowly, I climbed down from my own bunk, she was having a nightmare, it was fair to wake her up and once she woke up, she'd be able to entertain me.

"Neo." I muttered softly as I sat down on the side of her bunk, my legs hung over the ladder, rested against the middle prong. She stirred again. I tipped my head to the side. She'd disguised herself in case one of the brats who beat Torchwick caught a glimpse of her. She didn't look anything like herself.

` Black curls fell over her shoulders and her skin took to an ivory shade. Another quiet mewl slipped from her lips as I gave her a gentle shake. "Wake up." I muttered.

In one fluid movement she jolted up. "HOLY SHIT!" I snapped as I stared down the blade of her sword. Her tired eyes stared back at me as she tipped her head to the side.

"Seriously! Neo it's me! Put it away!" it came out in a frantic whisper.

In a graceful shift she sheathed her sword into her umbrella hilt and slipped it beneath her pillow.

My eyes shifted as I glanced toward Cinder where she slept. My shout hadn't woken her, and Emerald would have said something by now if she were up. I slowly returned my gaze to Neo who was staring at me.

"Were you having a bad dream?" I asked calmly.

She nodded, soft curls bounced over her shoulders as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Yeah, I get that, I used to have em' all the time."

In her eyes I could see her fear, the loneliness she was feeling. I watched as she drew her knees against her chest and hugged them tight. She never looked so small as she did in that moment. "Must of been a pretty bad one."

She nodded slowly, not really meeting my eyes. "Was it about Torchwick?"

Her eyes lidded as she rolled over on her side, pulling the covers up over her head. "Is that you telling me to get out of here?" I raised an eyebrow at her, crawling up to lay down beside her.

Her head moved and I pulled her blanket back, "C'mon, I can't sleep, and you can't sleep well."

Her emerald green eyes flashed pink and brown as her lips peeled back with distaste. Time to change the subject. I really didn't want to go back laying in bed staring at the ceiling. "You're actually gonna be a student here now, think you'll hate it as much as we do?"

She let out a small squeaky sigh and shook her head. "Everyone here is so sickly nice...and- wow you really don't care one way or another." I deadpanned, staring at her bored face.

Her blank eyes bore holes into my skull, "So how solid is this?" I muttered wrapping her dark curls around my fingers. I was never entirely sure what her semblance was. All I knew for sure is that her illusions were a lot more solid then Emerald's.

"This actually feels real." the black curls fell from my fingers as she pulled her head back.

"So what was it like, working under that-"

She pushed her face into my chest, curling up against me as she clang to my black t-shirt. "Neo-" her tiny hands only pulled me closer.

"You're really worked up over this." I mumbled placing my hand on the back of her head.

"Look it's no big deal, okay? We'll carry out the plan without him. Cinder can be kind of a bitch sometimes and-"

It occurred to me in that moment that Torchwick was a touchy subject and that I should just steer clear of it. "I'm sorry." I huffed, sliding my arm underneath her pillow. I could feel her parasol between my arm and the headboard.

She peered up at me through her bangs that were colored black. I watched as she switched her eye color at will, reflecting rainbows back at me. A small smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. Her little transformations were so smooth and unlike anything else. This was my first time watching her do so many so close together and so close up.

"Is this you forgiving me?" I snickered, tucking her hair behind her ear with my fingers.

Her eyebrows raised slightly and a warm smile graced her lips.

"Good. Are you feeling any better about your nightmare?" as I spoke, she buried her face into my shirt, pink and brown chased through her hair until she looked like the girl she was when I first met her. "Neo?" I asked softly as she curled up in a small ball against me. "I kinda wish you could tell me what it was about...maybe I'd be able to cheer you up a little-"

Neo moved rather abruptly, she went from being curled up against me to gracefully wrapped around me. One slender, long leg draped over my thigh and her tiny, delicate hand rested softly on the back of my neck. She didn't feel real. Her legs were so delicate it was hard to imagine that they were sturdy enough to stand on, much less fight with. A small hum sounded from her lips as she nuzzled her head into my chest, her cheek pressed right against the arm she'd thrown over my shoulder.

I didn't climb up here to cuddle, but honestly, I didn't mind so much. Why not? She didn't even flinch when she grazed my prosthesis. "Fine, just uh...stay awake for me than, okay?" I murmured softly into the darkness. "You stay awake and do your little illusion tricks for me and I'll let you cuddle me...deal?"

I felt her nod her head against my chest. I'll take that as a yes. I went to move my leg, trying to bring her closer only to find that I couldn't. "What the hell?" I quipped as my hand jerked the blanket back. It then came to my attention that when Neo's toes grazed my prosthesis the little bitch had actually detached them. Cold metal gleamed in the dark, she'd pushed them to the very end of the bunk, out of my reach.

"Impressive." I admitted begrudgingly as my silver eyes turned cold, "Bring em' back."

Neo's tiny head fell back slowly, those multi-colored eyes stared up into mine as a small, teasing smile graced her bubble gum pink lips. Moments passed, and her tongue poked out from the curve of her smile that had turned into a smirk.

My eyebrows knitted together as I opened my mouth to protest, she pushed her face back into my chest and tightened her grip on my body. I wasn't going anywhere. "This isn't funny, Neo." I hissed.

The subtle movements of her shoulders indicated silent laughter. "Neo-" she laid one delicate finger against my lips, a silent way of shushing me. Unbelievable. "You can't just take people's-" Neo tapped her finger against my lips once more. "Neo this is an invasion of-" her palm fell flat against my mouth and I felt her breathing starting to even out. She was falling asleep. That little bitch. "Neo..." I whispered against her palm. "C'mon Neo...I'm freezing."

A knot formed in my throat as her hand slipped down my lips, trailing down to where I'd pushed the comforter. A small adorable yawn befell her lips as she draped her arm over my waist, situating her position to get comfortable all over again. Moments passed, I just listened to her breathing, matching the sound to the subtle movements of her chest against my body and before I knew it, I was drifting off along side her. My arms closed around her tiny body, pulling her flush against me. In spite of her little trick, everything worked out. Neo made me her own personal dream catcher, something to protect her from her bad dreams and I finally got to sleep, in this case, I got to sleep with a cute girl pressed up against me. I'll mark it as a win, even if the crazy bitch took my legs.


End file.
